La vie d'Emily
by l'ange de twilight
Summary: Personne ne sait jamais demander comment Sam et Emily vivaient eux dans twilight, alors venait lire! Naze pour les résumés mais venez lire quand même!
1. Chapter 1

**Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire, elle est très différente de l'autre que j'écris mais j'espère tout aussi passionnante à vos yeux !**

**L'histoire raconte la rencontre entre Sam et Emily et aussi leurs points de vus sur les moments de twilight (je sais pas expliqué). Bon alors bonne lecture !**

Bonjour je m'appelle Emily j'ai 19ans je retourne à Forks après trois d'étude dans un lycée privé de cuisine en Alaska. Je vis dans la réserve, car je suis une indienne, je suis la cousine de Sue Clerwater. Ma maison se trouve à la lisière de la forêt, ce matin j'ai décidé de me promener dans celle-ci pour rappeller des souvenirs d'enfance.

**(Pov Sam)**

Paul, Jared et moi nous patrouillions depuis deux heures déjà, mais, une odeur de vampire traînait dans les environs. Les deux Gugusse qui étaient avec moine parlait que du retour d'Emily. Cette femme grande brune et jolie (qualification des deux Gugusse), moi la dernière fois que je l'avais vu ça remonter au collège. Puis elle est partie dans un autre lycée. Elle était revenue il y a trois jours et les deux Gugusse se demandaient si elle était célibataire, non mais je vous jure !

Étant l'Alfa je les rappelais à l'ordre lorsque nous entendîmes un cris, ce cris me glaça le sang. Nous courûmes dans la direction du hurlement et nous vîmes le vampire qui torturait une pauvre humaine. Quand le vampire nous vit il s'enfuya, j'ordonnais à Paul et Jared de le poursuivre. Moi je partis voire si la jeune femme avait des morsures de vampires car si c'était le cas il faudrait la tuer.

Je la reconnu tout de suite cette femme c'était Emily, elle avait une jambe cassé et le bras qui faisait un angle bizarre, elle ne semblait pas avoir de morsure. Quand soudain elle ouvrit les yeux, à peine une seconde mais cela avait été suffisant pour me faire perdre pied comme si il n'y avait plus d'apesanteur.

Je décidais de l'amener chez Billy Black pour la faire soigner.

Arriver chez lui il me dit de la déposer sur le lit de son fils qui était au lycée. Il me demanda ce qui lui était arrivé et je lui répondis :

« Je patrouillais avec les deux Gugusse quand on a entendu un cris, elle s'est fait torturer par un vampire. »

« Bon ! Elle n'a aucune morsure juste un bras, une jambe cassaient et deux cotes fêlaient, dit Billy. »

Attendez il a dit « juste » non mais il se fout de ma gueule là si se n'était pas un Ancien je lui aurais gueulé dessus !

« Sam, dit Billy en me faisant sortir de ma colère, tu peux y aller maintenant ! »

« Non, je reste ! »

Ma réponse sembla surprendre l'Ancien, mais en me regardant une conclusion lui sauta aux yeux.

« Tu la regarde comme mon grand-père lorsqu'il regardait ma grand-mère, tu t'es imprégné d'elle. »

Cela ressemblais plus à une affirmation qu'à une question mais je hochais quand même la tête.

« Tu peux rester je vais appeler Sue pour qu'elle vienne m'aidait à la soigner ! »

**Voilà pas de suspens pour une fois, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît si j'ai assez de reviews je continue sinon je retenterais ma chance une prochaine fois !**

**Allez gros bisouxxxx !**

**Une reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hé hé hé me revoilà, je tiens à préciser que Twilight (merveilleuse histoire) appartient à Stéphanie Meyers (écrivain d'exception) et que je ne fais qu'accroître mon imagination en jouant avec les personnages (ouais je sais belle déclaration XD) ! Au faite je risque de faire des commentaires dans l'histoire, juste pour m'amuser un peu !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je me réveillais dans une chambre de garçon, vu la décoration d'un lycéen, qui a très (mais alors très) mauvais goût (Jacob (de son lycée) : Hé c'est méchant!).Pourquoi j'étais dans cette chambre je ne me souvenais de rien à part d'un homme au yeux rouges. Une vive douleur me transperça les cotes, je ne pouvais pas retenir un gémissement de douleur (c'est normal des cotes fêlaient sa fait horriblement mal). Un homme en fauteuil roulant, m'ayant sûrement entendu, vint vers moi.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Billy Black. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi tu es ici, je hochais la tête, à vrai dire un homme ta trouvait dans la forêt tu as dût faire une mauvaise chute (tiens tiens sa me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un sauf que elle, elle a la poisse, mais nous la vairons un peu plus tard). »

« Euh... pour être... pour être franche... je ne...ne me souviens de rien, bégayais-je à cause de la douleur. »

Soudain une chose me revint, des yeux noirs, noir comme le néant, noir, noir...

Sue rentra en vitesse éclaire tout en sortant des mots qui n'avait ni queue ni tête(là je peux pas expliquer l'émotion sûrement), elle semblait inquiète. Elle me pris dans ses bras et me gronda pour être aller en forêt toute seule (une cousine poule), je ne comprenais rien soudain c'est là que je le vis. Un homme grand (ils sont tous grand dans a meute) avec des cheveux court noir de jais, des biceps énorme (gigantesque plutôt) et ses yeux noirs qui m'avait sauvé. Lui, Sam Ulley ce garçon dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse au collège, les sentiments que j'avais cru avoir effacer d mon cœur resurgir en quelques secondes. Il restait au fond de la pièce les bras croisés sur son torse nu, un sourire au lèvres. Bon dieu qu'il était beau ! Emily, Emily calme toi, ne délire pas !

« Emily ! Emily, m'appela Sue on va rentrer tu es d'accord ? »

« Euh... euh oui ! »

« Bon, Sam aide Emily à se relever s'il te plaît et passe lui les béquilles, dit Billy »

Sam s'approcha de moi, prit les béquilles et m'aida à m'asseoir, la douleur était intense. Sam le vit bien car il attendit que la douleur passe un peu pour m'aider à me relever, quand elle passa il mit son bras autour de ma taille et me releva. Nous sortîmes de la maison et Sam me mit dans la voiture de Sue et il dit :

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, il faudra que l'on se reparle si tu es d'accord. »

J'aurais voulut lui sauter dessus et sautiller sur place, mais bon avec mon bras et ma jambe et je ne vous parle pas de mes cotes.

« Oui avec plaisir, dis-je avant de refermer la porte, merci beaucoup Sam. »

**(Pov Sam)**

Elle était si belle, avec sa peau cuivre, ses cheveux noir corbeau ondulé et ses yeux noisettes. Elle m'enivrait avec son parfum de sapin et de menthe, sa voix douce et cristalline était magnifique. Elle ne quittait pas mon cœur une seconde, mais la voir souffrir me faisais mal, en tout cas j'espère que les deux Gugusses avaient tué cette sangsue sinon il va avoir de sacrer ennui.

Après qu'elle soit partir, à mon plus grand désespoir (oh pauvre choux), je décidais d'aller voir Paul et Jared.

J'arrivais devant la maison de Paul et j'entendis une engueulade entre les deux Gugusses, mais cela ne change pas beaucoup. Je rentrais dans une maison décorait en style ancien (nunuche c'est la maison de ses grands-parents) et je trouvais les deux Gugusses en train de se battre sur je ne sais quoi...

« C'est moi qu'il l'est attrapé, cria l'un ! »

« Oui mais c'est moi qu'il l'est tué, hurla l'autre ! »

« C'est normal c'est toi qui m'a poussé ! »

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! »

« C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux, les réprimandais-je ! »

Les deux Gugusses me regardèrent puis ils sourirent, allez savoir pourquoi (a mon avis tu vas avoir une surprise).

« Alors tu as vu qu'elle est belle, me dit Paul ! »

« En plus tu as de la chance de t'être imprégner, répliqua Jared ! »

« Mais comment l'avez-vous su, demandais-je ? »

« C'est Billy qui nous a appelé, fit Jared ! »

« On est content pour toi, fit Paul à son tour ! »

« Merci. Mais pourquoi vous vous battiez tout à l'heure, demandais-je ? »

« Oh ! On ta pas dis mais j'ai tué le vampire, dit Paul ! »

« Quoi ? Mais tu délire mon vieux, c'est moi qui l'ai tué, répliqua Jared ! »

« Mais tu raconte n'importe quoi toi, Sam tu c'est bien que c'est moi qui l'est tué ! »

« Moi je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires ! »

« Ah là là, il ne sait pas choisir, dirent en cœur les deux Gugusses exaspéré ! »

Franchement la vie est dure entre les deux Gugusses, mon imprégnation et la famille Cullen qui vont pas tarder à arriver. Les Cullen étaient une famille de vampire végétarien, il y a longtemps mes ancêtres avaient signé un traité disant que les Cullen ne devaient ni mordre un humain ni aller sur nos territoires.

Ah ! C'est compliqué d'être l'Alfa !

**Alors ?**

**Bon, pas bon ! Je vais vous dire un secret Sam va donné des surnoms à tout les loups ! Eh il a bien le droit, non ?**

**Alors une reviews please !**

**BISOUXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, comment ça va, merci pour tes reviews . Je vous laisse lire la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Sa fait une semaine que je me suis blessé en forêt et que j'ai revu le beau Sam (complètement givré). Aujourd'hui Sam m'avait invité à aller à la Push, hi hi trop contente (complètement cinglé). Malheureusement avec mon plâtre je ne pourrais pas me baigner, mais Sam s'en fichait il préférait discuter.

** ***Toc-Toc*

Ah ! Je crois que c'est lui ! Sue partit ouvrir, oui elle est chez moi le temps que je guérisse. Bon maintenant il fallait que je descende, ça se n'était pas gagné.

« Coucou Sam, dis-je au moment où j'avais atteins la dernière marche (au bout de 10 minutes, quoi). »

« Salut, ça va, dit Sam tout souriant ? »

« Oui, très bien et toi ? »

« Mieux maintenant. »

Je ne comprenais pas mais je laissais passer. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, bon sang qu'il est mignon (ça tu l'as déjà dis) !

« On y va Emily, demanda Sam ? »

Je hochais la tête et nous sortîmes dehors. Il m'aida à grimper dans sa voiture puis lui même il y entra. Le voyage se passa en silence à mon plus grand désespoir.

En arrivant à la Push je vis deux jeunes hommes ressemblant à Sam, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins beaux. Quand ils virent la voiture ils vinrent vers nous, il me semblait les connaître mais où avais-je pu les voir ?

« Emily je te présente Paul et Jared alias les deux Gugusses, dit Sam en rigolant ! »

« Hé c'est... »

« ...méchant, compléta Paul ! »

« Tu arrête de finir mais phrase Paul, s'énerva Jared ! »

« Hep, vous deux, on ne se bagarre pas devant une fille surtout si elle est jolie, les réprimanda Sam ! »

J'avais rougis, il venait de dire que j'étais jolie, oh là là ! En plus d'être beau il était charmant, mignon, serviable, mignon, gentil, mignon, drôle, mignon et j'en passe (bon il est surtout mignon quoi)...

**(Pov Sam)**

Est-ce-que je venais de dire qu'elle était jolie à voix haute, mais quel imbécile je fais (ça je confirme), franchement. Ah ! Quel idiot ! Je la regardais, elle rougissait, elle était si mignonne quand elle rougissait.

« Bon si on allait se baigné, s'écria Paul se qui nous fîmes sursauter ! »

« C'est pas drôle, dit Emily ! »

« Oh ! N'écoute pas Paul il est débile, dit Jared ! »

« Eh ! La ferme, toi tu n'es pas mieux ! »

« Quoi ? Tu délire mon vieux ! »

« Je ne suis pas vieux, j'ai le même âge que toi, abruti ! »

Emily était en train de rire, un rire cristallin, pendant que les deux Gugusses se bâtaient. Je lui murmurais :

« Si on s'éloignait de ses deux arriérés ? »

« Avec plaisir, dit-elle ! »

Nous nous éloignâmes discrètement des deux Gugusses et nous partîmes nous asseoir sur le sable. Nous discutâmes seul tout les deux jusqu'au moment où les deux Gugusses vînmes discuter, eux aussi, avec nous (vous pouvez pas rester seul deux minutes, mes pauvres choux).

Tout était calme, trop calme, mais tous se passa vite, trop vite. Un vampire nous regardait, je le sentais, les deux Gugusses aussi le sentait. Nous ne pouvions pas montrer notre vrai nature à Emily, mais nous avions plus le choix. Je me relevais et dis :

« Jared ramène Emily chez elle s'il te plaît. »

Malheureusement c'est à se moment là que le vampire décida de sortir de sa cachette, nous n'avions plus le choix, les deux autres le savaient aussi bien que moi. J'ordonnais à Jared mentalement de protéger Emily, Paul et moi devions tuer le vampire en nous transformant.

**(Pov Emily)**

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang, un homme à la peaux blanche et...aux yeux...yeux rou... rouges venait de sortir de la forêt. Sam et Paul se mirent à trembler, Jared me fit reculer et à la place de Sam et Paul deux gros loups apparurent. L'un était brun et l'autre noir, noir de jais comme les yeux de Sam.

Mes yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites, j'avais la bouche entrouverte et je n'osais pas bouger. J'étais terrorisé. Les deux loups attaquèrent l'homme pendant que Jared m'entraînait loin des autres. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, et nous roulâmes à peine cinq minutes lorsque Jared s'arrêta. Il murmura :

« C'est bon il l'ont tué, deux vampires en moi d'une semaine c'est mauvais signe ! »

« Des vampires, m'écriais-je, et vous vous êtes quoi, des loups-garous ? »

« En quelques sortes, dit-il ! »

« Je suis dans un monde de fou, soufflais-je... »

« Je veux te faire une proposition, je hochais la tête, on va aller chez Paul et on va tout t'expliquer, tu es d'accord ? »

« Ok, mais si je veux m'en aller vous me laissez partir ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous ne faisons pas de mal aux humains, au contraire on les protègent de ses sale sangsues ! »

**Enfin la révélation, plutôt une parti !**

**N'empêche j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Bon à bientôt pour la suite si je n'est pas le syndrome de la page blanche !**

**Bisouxxxxxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Le moment que tu as temps attendu arrive elle va connaître la vérité et Sam va lui dire pour l'imprégnation. Malheureusement pas de premier baiser tout de suite à cause de... vous allez me détester !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Jared fit demi-tour pour nous amenez chez Paul (même pas vrai c'est chez ses grands-parents), j'avais peur de devoir affronter Sam (pas physiquement je vous rassure). Le voyage ne prit pas plus de 10 minutes, on était pas si loin de la réserve finalement. En arrivant Jared m'aida à descendre, je le remerciais et il m'entraîna vers la porte.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et un homme me prit dans ses bras, je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage mais que son torse. Je sentais aussi son odeur d'aromates et de forêt, c'était Sam. Sam me prenait dans ses bras ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi il me prenait dans ses bras, pas que sa me dérangeais bien au contraire.

***Toussote***

Sam se recula de moi, me fit un clin d'œil et se retourna du côté des garçons. Oh là là, il est trop choux !

« On vous dérange pas trop j'espère, dit Paul (ah mon avis si Paul n'était pas un loup et Emmet un vampire je pense qu'il serait meilleur ami). »

« La ferme, dit Jared exaspéré. »

« Quoi la ferme, il y a pas de ferme ici, rigola Paul »

« Puéril, dit Jared encore plus exaspéré. »

« C'est bien tu as appris un mot, s'étonna Paul (plus ça va plus on dirais Emmet) ! »

« Tu commence à m'énerver Paul ! »

« Euh... les gars on est pas là pour expliquer à Emily se que nous sommes vraiment, dit le bel homme que j'aime, oui je sais on est pas ensemble mais on peut toujours rêver. »

« Ah oui, mademoiselle Young je vous invite à entrer chez moi, dit Paul ! »

« Ah, par-ce-que tu habite dans une maison de vieux ou c'est celle de tes grands-parents (dans le mille ma chérie), répondis-je tout sourire ! »

« Ah, enfin une personne qui est d'accord avec moi, s'écria Jared ! »

« Bon c'est fini ou je mord, s'énerva Paul ! »

« Laisse tomber je sais que vous protégez les humain, alors tu me feras aucun mal, dis-je fièrement ! »

« Á toi non mais à lui, dit Paul en désignant Jared, oui ! »

« Bon c'est fini vous trois, dit Sam en rigolant. Vous êtes trop drôle tous les trois ! »

Nous finîmes par (enfin) entrer, nous nous installâmes dans le salon des grands-parents de Paul (oui il leur a dit) et je commençais.

« Alors vous êtes des loups-garous, comme dans les légendes qu'on nous raconte depuis que l'on est gosse. »

« Ouais, dirent-ils en cœur »

« Et tout à l'heure c'était un vampire c'est ça. »

« Oui, grogna Sam ! »

Il est aussi mignon qu'effrayant parfois.

« Et c'est quoi votre but et celui des vampires, demandais-je ? »

« Notre but c'est de protéger les humains des vampires, car eux sucent le sang des humains, dit Sam. »

« Pas tous Sam, les Cullen je te rappelle, dit Jared. »

« Ouais je sais, eux, dit Sam en voyant mon air ahurie, se nourrisse de sang d'animaux c'est pour cela que l'on ne l'ai tue pas. On a signé un traité en disant qu'ils ne devront jamais mordre un humain et respecter notre territoire. »

« Ah ! Donc les vampires ne sont pas tous méchants ! »

« Si, il ne faut pas les côtoyer, jamais, dit Sam ! »

« Ok ! »

« Bon je crois que je sais tout maintenant, mais pourquoi me dire tous ça, je ne suis qu'une humaine, non ? »

« Alors ça tu dois... »

« le demander à Sam, compléta Paul. »

« Tu n'as pas fini de compléter mes phrases, s'énerva Paul ! »

« Maintenant tu c'est pourquoi je les appelle les deux Gugusses, me murmura Sam. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi je dois te demander à toi ? »

« Euh..., dit-il gêné, si on allait discuter dehors loin de ses deux arriérés. »

Je hochais la tête, Sam mit son bras autour de mes épaules et nous sortîmes. Avec mes béquilles se n'était pas facile, c'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à Sam si nous pouvions nous asseoir. Nous trouvâmes un rocher à notre convenance et nous nous y assîmes.

« Alors, je te donne le loisir de commencer, dis-je à Sam. »

« Ok, euh..., ah oui... dans les légende de la tribus as-tu déjà entendu l'histoire des imprégnations ? »

« Les histoires de quoi ? »

« Sa veut sûrement dire non. Bon, les imprégnations des loups c'est plus fort que n'importe quoi, même l'amour. Quand le loup la rencontre il ne peut que la protéger, l'aimer, l'imprégnation en retour aime autant le loup. Votre imprégnation vous fait perdre pied, il n'y a plus d'apesanteur, c'est la seule personnes qui vous permet d'être rattaché au sol... »

« On dirait que tu l'as vécu, dis-je. »

« C'est le cas en effet. »

« Tu l'as mise au courant ? »

« Je viens juste de le faire... »

Attendez, il vient juste de le faire mais il était avec moi, ah non il y avait aussi les garçons. Quoi ? Il est gay. Oh non ! Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe amoureuse d'un gay, que je suis bête (ça je confirme, tu es vraiment cruche il est pas gay). Mais attendez voir, il y avait moi aussi, donc ce pourrait-il qu'il y ai une once d'espoir (alléluia, elle a enfin compris).

« C'est assez vague ce que tu viens de dire, dis-je, sa pourrait dire que tu es gay ou alors... »

« Je suis pas gay, c'est toi mon imprégnation ! »

(Silence totale, même dans leur tête, alors en attendant écouté une chanson...)

(C'est bon la tête est revenu!)

Il venait de dire qu'il s'était imprégné de moi, oh, oh, je dois dire quoi là ?

« Euh... ok (Quoi c'est tous ce que tu dis, mais tu as quoi dans le cerveau un poishiche). »

« Tu dois être gêné, je me trompe ? »

« Euh... (bon tu as fini avec tes Euh!). »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'a pas à être désolé, à vrai dire, euh... (et c'est reparti), depuis le collège j'ai un faible pour toi, dis-je. »

Je venais vraiment de dire que je l'aimais depuis le collège (en gros, ouais), oh mon dieu !

Une chose incroyable se produisit, Sam se raprocha de mon visage et moi aussi. Nous étions tellement proche que notre souffle se confondait. Il allait m'embrasser et …

« Sam les Cullen sont arrivé, on doit aller les voir et on devrait emmener Emily, pour leur dire, hurla Paul de l'entré ! »

« Je vais le tuer, me murmura Sam. »

« Oh pardon, je vous ai dérangé. »

« Bon on se dépêche, on va pas arriver après ses sangsues, dit Jared à son tour ! »

« Je vais les tuer ! »

« Laisse les, dis-je. »

« Je vais comme même leur arracher la tête (tu l'as déjà dit ça) ! »

Je rigolais, le visage de Sam se radoucit.

Nous étions en forêt, les deux Gugusses s'était transformé pendant que Sam se tenait près de moi. On attendait les Cullen, je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient voulu que je vienne. Soudain j'entendis du bruit dans les fourrés, Sam aussi car il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, et là je les vis. Ils étaient sept, sept vampires, ils étaient presque tous sur leur garde sauf une femme au cheveux caramel et un blond qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma famille, par la suite il désigna sa famille en disant leur prénom, Esmé, ma femme, Rosalie et Emmet, Alice et Jasper et Edward. »

Ils étaient tous différent sauf leur yeux, des yeux de couleurs ambre.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Sam, l'alpha et voici Paul et Jared, dit Sam sur un tond sec. »

« Et l'humaine, dit le dénommer Edward ? »

« Je m'appelle Emily. »

« Elle n'est pas un loup, mais elle gardera votre secret, et si l'un d'entre vous la touche je l'étripe. »

Pour confirmer ses dire les deux loup en face de nous grognèrent.

« Nous ne le toucherons pas c'est promis, dit Carlisle. »

« Maintenant, nous rentrons, n'oubliez pas le traité ou alors nous serions fière de vous les rappeler. »

**Il est pas content Saminou !**

**Bon comment trouvez-vous se chapitre ?**

**SVP laissez une review même si c'est pour dire que ses nuls. **

**Merci d'avance et gros bisouxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, alors méchant Gugusses ? Eh eh, maintenant la suite, je vais vous dire je voulais mettre un chapitre avant de faire apparaître Leah mais on m'a posé des questions... alors... sa va claché ! Mais sa va aussi saigné pour le malheur de certaine personne. **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**

J'avais rompu avec Leah, oui, je pouvais pas sortir avec deux filles. En plus, quitte à choisir entre mon imprégnation et Leah que j'aimais beaucoup, j'opte pour Emily. C'est cruel je sais, c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de m'y prendre en douceur, mais bon c'est Leah. Elle m'avait fait une crise, je m'attendais à tout d'elle sauf à ça. Tout sauf à la voir débarquer chez moi pendant que Emily et moi faisions plus ample connaissance (moi franchement sa me surprend pas, même si elle vient chez Sam avec sa massue, je vous rassure elle l'a pas fait).

Elle avait frappé à la porte, quand je partis lui ouvrir elle commença à m'engueuler !

« Pourquoi tu m'as plaquée, pourquoi Sam ? On était bien ensemble, tu me déteste c'est ça ? »

Mais quand Emily était venu voir ce qui se passait, tout a explosé !

« Putain Sam c'est qui cette garce (eh oh, on se calme là) ? »

« C'est pas une garce, Leah, maintenant va t'en ! On sait bien que sa ne durerait pas tout les deux, tu le savais très bien ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter Emily ! »

« Mais je m'en fous, je l'insulte si je veux, de toute façon elle m'a piqué mon mec cette garce ! »

C'est là que je me mis à trembler, je savais que j'allais muter, mais il fallait que je me contrôle...

« Emily éloigne Leah, vite ! Préviens Paul et Jared aussi ! »

« Leah il faut que tu recule, avait-elle dit en douceur. »

« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, cracha Leah ! »

« Non sérieusement il faut que tu recule, insista Emily. »

Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, je ne pouvais plus. Et là je me transformais mais les deux filles étaient trop près. Emily avait protégé Leah et elle avait tous reçu. Leah, en me voyant avait les yeux remplis de crainte, et Emily saignait, elle avait le visage lacérait. Oh, mon dieu, que venais-je de faire, est-ce que je venais de tuer mon imprégnation ? Non c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas, sa aurait été trop dur.

Je me transformais et mis juste un short, puis j'accourus vers Emily.

« S'il te plaît, Emily parle-moi, reste avec moi ! Leah va chercher le médecin de la réserve ! »

Elle parti aussitôt. Emily ne pouvait pas me quitter alors que je venais juste de la rencontrer. Elle ne pouvais pas me laisser, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'avais besoin d'elle. Soudain je vis Paul et Jared arrivaient près de ma maison, quand ils virent le sang, ils ne se posèrent aucune question et vinrent tout de suite m'aider. Jared essayait de trouver un pouls pendant que Paul et moi l'installions sur le canapé.

« Sam, à entendre son cœur, il bât trop faiblement, le seul moyen rapide de la soigner c'est le docteur Cullen. »

Je le savais ça, je m'en étais déjà rendus compte par moi même.

« Alors appelle le, criais-je ! »

Á peine trois minutes plus tard, Carlisle était en face de moi.

« Sam que c'est-il passé ? »

« Soignez la, je vous en prit (vaut mieux que Carlisle se magne et ne croyait pas qu'il va revenir après, là c'est juste qu'ils avaient pas le choix de l'appeler). »

**(Pov Emily)**

J'avais senti mon sang chaud coulait sur mon visage, des mains brûlante empoignant mon corps. Ensuite des mains glacées puis le vide, le noir totale.

Quand je me réveillais, je souffrais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était, il y avait eu Leah qui était venu, je me souvenais que Sam m'avait dit qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Par la suite je m'en étais voulu pour elle, mais Sam m'avait dit que ça leur tombait dessus et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Après la dispute entre Sam et Leah, ce premier avait perdu le contrôle de lui même et j'avais protéger Leah, puis le sang...

« Emily, Emily tu es réveillé, dit une voix que je connaissais que trop bien. »

« Hum...oui, mais que sait-il passé, dis-je dès que j'eus ouvert les yeux ? »

« Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, Emily, je ne voulais pas tout ça, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal... »

« Eh calme toi, se n'est rien, je vais bien maintenant. »

« Non ça va pas bien, je t'ai défiguré, je t'es fais du mal... »

« Stop, stop, tu récapépette là (expressions de moi) ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu m'as défiguré ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

« Stop Sam, laisse moi juger par moi même. »

Il avait une mine déconfite en me passant le miroir à main, je me demande comment je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre (laisse tomber tu comprendrais pas).

Je prenais le miroir m'attendant au pire. En me regardant je vis mon visage, ma peau mat, mes yeux noisettes et mes cheveux noir corbeau. Rien de nouveau sauf trois grandes balafres qui partaient du sommet de mon crâne et arrivaient au début de mon cou en passant par ma joue droite.

« Oh ! »

« Je suis vraiment désoler, je...je... j'aurais dû mieux me contrôler, je suis...suis... »

« Chut, tu n'en a pas fais exprès tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Mais je ne pourrais plus te regardais en face, car tu ne pardonneras jamais et... »

« Calmes-toi, je te pardonne. Je te pardonne car je t'aime, et cela ne changera pas car je t'aime et j'aime ce que tu es. Tu m'entends alors ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plaît... »

« Si tu savais comment moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement... »

« Alors embrasse moi ! »

Je vais pas bien ou quoi, je viens de lâcher une bombe ! Mais Sam avait l'air quelques peu soulagé. Il se pencha vers moi, nos souffle se confondait, nos respirations étaient saccadées...

**(Pov Paul)**

Nous entendîmes Emily se réveillait, Sam ne l'avait pas quitté une seule minutes, ils discutaient tout les deux. Puis plus aucun bruit, alors j'eus l'idée du siècle. Je me levais et allais voir comment se portait Emily mais quand j'ouvris la porte je vis Sam et Emily qui étaient en train de s'embrasser. Beurk (oh s'est bon la ferme Paul) ! J'allais leur dire que se n'était pas trop tôt, quand une personne me mit sa main devant ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi Paul alors la ferme et sors, me murmura Paul. »

**Voilà la fin du chapitre, vos impressions.**

**Merci de lire ma fiction et laissez moi une review s'il vous plaît.**

**Gros bisouxxxxxxxxx et à la prochaine fois !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, je vous ai manqué ? Enfin ils se sont embrassés, il était temps, franchement. Je vous préviens, les deux Gugusses vont encore nous faire des siennes. Comme d'habitude quoi ! Je vous préviens aussi l'histoire va aller plus rapidement dans ces prochains chapitres.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

Un mois était passé depuis l'accident, Sam a dut tout raconter à Leah et elle avait promis de ne rien dévoiler. Une nouvelle était arrivée à Forks, c'était la fille du shérif, elle s'appelait Isabella Swan, elle était une amie d'enfance de Jacob Black, fils de Billy Black (ouah, tu as tout retenu). Les Cullen, bah j'en entendais plus parler (normal, tu crois qu'ils en parle tout le temps). La meute passait tous son temps chez moi, sa ne me dérangeais pas je passais une partie de mon temps à cuisiner pour ces goinfres (il y a ton mec aussi). Leur transformation leur donné faim, aujourd'hui je leur faisais un bœuf bourguignon. J'entendis des voix, tiens les goinfres rentraient, ils doivent avoir faim (ils ont toujours faim). Sam passa la porte en premier en il me pris dans ses bras et il m'embrassa.

« Bon c'est pas bientôt fini les tourtereaux (la ferme Paul), dit Paul ! »

« Oh, le pauvre il est jaloux, dis-je tout sourire. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Emily, le repas est prêt, me demanda gentiment Jared (gentil Jared toi t'es pas comme Paul au moins, mais vous faites une belle paire de claque) ? »

« Oui. »

« Que nous as-tu fais de beau, ma puce, demanda le bel homme que j'aime et admire (elle est giiiivrééé) ? »

« Un bœuf bourguignon. »

« Hum... ça à l'air très bon tout ça, dit Sam avant de m'embrassait de nouveau. »

« Bon, je vais mettre la table. Paul tu viens m'aider ? »

« Mais j'ai pas envie ! »

« Moi je dis que tu en as envie alors tu viens, insista Jared ! »

« Pff c'est pas juste. »

« Enfin seul, dis-je. »

« Oui mais tu t'attendais à quoi, quand tu as commencé à sortir avec moi. »

« Hum... je sais pas mais, j'adore quand tu rentre chez moi... »

« Et moi donc. »

Il se pencha de nouveaux vers moi et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Quand il se détacha de moi j'essayais de retrouver mon souffle.

« Si...*ff* on allait...*ff* manger. »

« Oui, dit Sam en rigolant. »

« Pourquoi tu...*ff* rigole ? »

« Pour rien mon amour. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, de tout façon il ne me le diras pas, alors je cherche pas. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, les deux Gugusse étaient attablé à la table et n'attendaient que d'être servis. J'allais chercher le ragoût.

Les journée se ressemblais beaucoup, mais j'adorais tout ça, les deux Gugusses en train de se chamailler, quand tous les trois ils rentraient à la maison (quartier général), quand MON homme (le mon accentué sa veut dire : bât les pattes ou tu crève, en version plus polie) rentrait et qu'il m'embrassait. Mais cette routine qui s'était installé fut chamboulé par deux chose qui arrivèrent un peu avant les vacances...

**Mais c'est quoi cette élément qui a tout perturbé (moi je sais, moi je sais) ? La ferme l'auteur ! Des idées, des avis tout ça dans une review !**

**A bientôt !**

**L'ange de twilight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Vite vite la suite, c'est ce que vous dîtes ?**

**Merci pour vos reviews, allez bonne lecture !**

Sam entra comme une furie chez moi ! Il était très en colère, il tremblait mais il semblait se contrôler (il a intérêt à se contrôler sinon sa va barder) .

« Sam, mon amour que ce passe-t-il ? »

Il grogna (c'est pas bien de grogner) avant de dire :

« C'est ces foutu Cullen (que-ce-qu'il ont ENCORE fait?) ! »

Je soufflais avant de dire à mon tour :

« La dernière fois que tu étais autant en colère c'est quand la petite Bella a appris pour le monde vampirique. Alors cette fois il se passe quoi (bah oui sa peut pas être si grave que ça) ? »

« Ils ont ramené des vampires, ici, à Forks et ils traquent l'humaine on peut rien faire en plus (bon ok, je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est grave) ! »

« D'accord mais calme-toi, fis-je avec un sourire rassurant. »

Il me sourit à son tour et me vola un baiser.

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime tant, toujours optimiste. »

« Je sais déjà tous ça (très modeste). »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de me regarder attentivement.

« Euh... tu as ton tablier, donc tu été entrain de cuisiner ? »

« Oh oui ! Zut mon poulet (Oh oui zut ça va brûler, non mais c'est pas possible...) ! »

Je parti en quatrième vitesse dans la cuisine.

**(Pov Sam)**

Non mais c'est pas possible, ils ramènent toujours les ennuis les Cullen (moi je pense pas que se soit eux.). C'est pas possible, mais bon, Emily m'a un peu calmé ( ah bon ! On dirait pas).

Emily avait oublié son poulet dans le four pour s'occuper de moi, elle est tous ce que j'aime. C'est pour cela que se soir je l'invite à sortir, sans que les deux Gugusses viennent me déranger.

« Coucou tous le monde, crièrent en cœur Paul et Jared (tient sa faisait longtemps, quand on parle des loups) ! »

Tient quand on parle des loups (eh s'est moi qui l'ai dit!)... parfois (tout le temps) il m'exaspère !

« Alors Sam, t'as demandé pour ce soir, demanda Paul ? »

« Non. »

« Oh ! Je crois que j'ai fais une boulette ! »

« Non, tu vas juste finir pendu à une poutre du salon. »

« Oh ! Oh ! Paul tu devrais t'en aller, dit Jared. »

« Non, je préfère qu'il reste ici, dis-je. »

Ah cette instant Emily revint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Bon tu dois être au courant Emily, vu que tu m'as entendu, dit Paul ! »

« Entendu quoi, demanda-t-elle ? »

« Paul sort tout de suite de cette baraque, dis-je très en colère (très est un euphémisme) ! »

Il sorti avec l'aide de Jared, bien sur c'est deux là se moqué de moi. Je vais les tuer !

« Alors qu'à tu as me dire ? »

« Alors, euh...(ah non sa pas recommencer!) je... tu... euh...(ah mais si sa recommence!). Tu veux bien m'accompagner au cinéma, dis-je en bégayant puis précipitamment. »

« Bien sur, dit-elle tout sourire ! »

J'attendais Emily devant chez elle, quand elle sortit elle portait une veste cintré blanche avec une jupe blanche elle aussi et un haut gris. Elle me souris et je l'embrassais quand elle fut près de moi. Je l'invitais à monter dans ma voiture puis elle me dit.

« Bon tu veux me dire quoi ? »

« Hein ? Mais que-ce-que tu racontes ? »

« Tu sais très ou je veux en venir, je te connais Sam, tu me cache quelque chose. En plus les deux Gugusses disaient que tu voulais me dire un truc mais que t'avais pas le courage (vous savez quoi les deux Gugusses me saoul!). »

Ils pouvaient pas se la fermer c'est deux là (exactement ce que je me disais à l'instant!) !

« Je te le dirais mais plus tard. »

« Sam ! »

« Ok, ok quand on sera à l'endroit où je veux t'emmener. »

« Je sais déjà que c'est au ciné. »

« Non j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Quoi ? C'est où ? »

« C'est un secret. »

« Quoi mais allé, le suspens me tue (petit clin d'œil à Katiedu946) ! »

« Je sais. »

Je ne dis plus rien, sinon je savais que je n'arrivais plus rien à lui cacher. Par la suite nous arrivâmes près d'une falaise, je la fis descendre et elle demanda :

« Sam, pourquoi m'emmène-tu ici ? »

« C'est près d'ici que je me suis imprégné de toi, et en plus les étoiles sont plus belle ici. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

Elle me sourit et m'entraîna pour que l'on s'asseyent. Une fois assis je me jeté à l'eau (oui ! Enfin ! Cher lecteur en exclusivité pour vous...).

« Emily, tu sais que je t'aime depuis que nos regards se sont croisé. »

« Bien sur, elle déposa sa main sur ma joue avant d'ajouter, et moi je t'aime plus que de raison. »

Je souris avant de poursuivre.

« Tu sais chaque matin en me réveillant je n'ai envie que d'une chose être à tes côtés et aujourd'hui je veux l'être pour toujours. »

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre alors je dis... (je vous fait attendre où je le dis)

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

**Voilà les deux raison du bouleversements, 1 des vampires veulent tuer Bella et 2 Sam demande Emily en mariage. A votre avis comment va-t-elle réagir ? Des suppositions, des questions, des avis... tout ça dans une reviews ! A bientôt !**

**L'ange de twilight**

**ps : pour Katydu946, la vengeance n'est pas encore complètement assouvie !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, je continu à vous faire mariner ou j'écris ? Bon je crois que je vais écrire...**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

Il vient de me demander en mariage ou je délire (j'aimerais te dire que tu délire mais, non, il t'a bien demander en mariage) ? Sam Ulley, vient de me demander en mariage (bah si je te le dis) ? L'homme qui s'est imprégné de moi me demande en mariage (mais oui bon sang) ? Mais je dois lui dire quoi (bah... soit oui, soit non, c'est toi qui voit) ? Oh mon dieux il vient de me demander en mariage (bon je crois qu'on a pigé là) !

« Emily ? Tu sais je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas, s'enquit Sam, après tout je... »

« Chut Sam (en gros c'est : 'La ferme Sam !') ! C'est juste que ta question m'a prise de court et que... que c'est bizarre (ah bon). »

« Je suppose que tu as besoins de réfléchir... »

« Non, le coupais-je, tout est réfléchis (bien sur que c'est réfléchis... ah bon ? Je sais sa fait deux fois mais là c'est elle qui me prend de court). »

Je sentais le regard pesant de Sam sur moi, je suis sur qu'il était inquiet (t'est pas la seule à penser ça)...

« Alors c'est, demanda-t-il inquiet ? »

« Sam tu sais très bien que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, que moi aussi je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi mais... »

« Tu ne veux pas, me coupa-t-il à son tour (mais quelle idiot ! Vous allez comprendre). »

« Sam, me outrais-je ! Bien sur que je veux comment... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'un baiser fougueux et passionné emprisonnèrent mes lèvres (vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi c'est un idiot ou un triple imbécile comme vous voulez). Notre baiser fut si intense que je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre mes bras autour de sa nuque, et lui de m'emprisonner par la taille. À la fin de notre baiser, nous étions tout deux haletant (tu m'étonne), mais Sam semblait heureux, ses yeux brillaient et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire (si on te casse les dents, il sera beau ton sourire).

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, murmura Sam. »

« Ah bon, m'étonnais-je ! Je croyais que c'était quand tu t'étais imprégné de moi (bah oui évidement) ? »

« Rectification, depuis que je me suis imprégné de toi, tous mes jours sont les plus beaux de mon existence (c'est mieux). »

Je souris de plus belle.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, il m'avait offert une bague en or blanc avec un diamant bleu topaze, elle était TROP belle (taré).

Les vacances étaient passées et Embry avait rejoint la meute (enfin ! Je commençais à croire qu'il était mort), Sam lui avait trouvé à lui aussi un surnom. C'était le coureur de jupon (j'adore se surnom, mais pourquoi ?), car avant de devenir un loup il était sortis avec les trois quart des filles du lycée de la réserve (tout s'explique). Les Cullen, à se que m'avait dit Sam, avaient tué le vampire qui en voulaient à Isabella mais elle avait été blessé, rien de grave cependant (rien de grave elle à juste une patte cassé et une morsure de vampire. Mais il a raison rien de grave, non mais je vous jure...).

« Je suis plus rapide que toi, cria Paul ! »

« N'importe quoi, rétorqua Jared (sa faisait longtemps) ! »

On les entendaient de loin ceux là (sans blague).

« Mais si je suis arrivé avant toi ! »

« Mais on faisait pas la course ! »

« Bien sur que si ! »

« Bien sur que non (mais ils sont toujours aussi soûlant ?) ! »

En entrant Sam vint vers moi pour me pendre dans ses bras quand Embry dit :

« Sérieux Sam comment tu peux supporter ses deux arriéré (je me pose la même question depuis le début de l'histoire) ? »

« Je me le demande parfois (au moins je suis pas la seule), dit-il exaspéré. »

« Eh ! On vous entend, dirent en cœur les deux Gugusses ! »

« C'était un peu le but, rétorqua Embry (bah oui voyons) ! »

« Oh la ferme le coureur de jupon, dit Paul énervé ! »

« La ferme Gugusse UN, rétorqua Embry (bien envoyé) ! »

Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement jusqu'à que je dise :

« Sa suffit vous allez pas détruire notre maison ! »

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que Sam avait emménagé chez moi (juste un tout petit détail de rien du tout).

« Pardon, dirent les deux loups en cœur. »

« Eh, c'est moi l'Alpha mais c'est Emily qui vous remet dans le droit chemin ! C'est quoi se délire (c'est vrai c'est quoi se délire) ? »

« Désoler mon chéri mais là c'est pas toi qui commande, dis-je en lui tirant la langue. »

Soudain j'entendis Paul et Embry grognaient et je sais que quand les loups grognent c'est toujours pour une bonne raison (sa dépend des fois). Je me retournais vers Sam et je le vis tendu, crispé avant de me dire :

« Emily ils faut qu'on y aille. On revient vite promis (c'est pas drôle, elle va pas pouvoir inviter son amant). »

Il m'embrassa furtivement avant de sortir dehors et ils se métamorphosèrent en loup (bah oui ils vont pas se métamorphosé en champignon). Oh non ils ont déchiré leur vêtements, faut que j'aille chercher ceux de Sam et que j'en prête aux deux Gugusses et au coureur de jupon (c'est tous se qui t'inquiète ? Non mais je vous jure celle là) ! Mais je me demande bien pour quoi ils sont parti aussi vite (enfin un peu de bon sens) ? Il doit se passer qu'elle que chose de grave je suppose...

Une heure passa avant que Sam et les autres approchèrent, je pris les vêtement que j'avais préparé un peu plus tôt et je les déposais dehors. Je rentrais à l'intérieure le temps qu'ils s'habillent (vaut mieux pas qu'elle les regarde à poil), puis ils rentrèrent tout les quatre dans la maison. Sam s'approcha de moi avant de dire :

« Les Cullen sont parti. »

« Ah. Mais et la petite Isabella ? »

« Je n'en sait rien. »

« Bon c'est pas que je déteste les Cullen (un peu comme même) mais j'ai faim moi (pourquoi sa m'étonne pas), dit Paul. »

Pourquoi sa me surprend pas (voilà on est pareil) ?

Nous nous mîmes tous à table quand le portable de Sam sonna. Comme j'étais la plus près je le pris et répondis :

« Allô (à l'huile) ! »

« Allô, Emily ? »

« Oui (non le poisson rouge). »

« C'est Billy. »

« Ah, d'accord, je vous passe Sam alors (très perspicace). »

« Merci. »

« Sam, appelais-je, téléphone pour toi ! »

Sam vint vers moi pris le téléphone et il me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Moi je retournais auprès des autres loups et commença la discute :

« Alors c'est bon ? »

« Emily, tu c'est très bien que tout se que tu fais est excellent (eh va pas la draguer). »

« Merci Embry »

« Merci Billy, on arrive (vous arrivez pour faire quoi?), dit Sam un peu plus loin. »

Sam vint vers nous avec un air grave (non aigus).

« Que se passe-t-il, dîmes nous tous en cœur (ouah, comment il sont tous synchro) ? »

« Bella a disparu dans la forêt et Billy nous demande de les aider. »

« Putain je suis sur que c'est à cause de ses bouffeur de... (regard noir de Sam et de l'auteur qui n'est pas là), de...de sang, s'écria Paul ! »

« Je viens avec vous. »

C'est moi qui vient de dire ça (non c'est le pape) ?

« Emily, c'est trop dangereux, m'expliqua Sam. »

« Je n'irais pas en forêt, je dirais à Charlie où il ne faut pas que ses hommes et lui aille. Là où vous par-contre vous serez. »

« Et comment tu te débrouilleras, me demanda Jared (ah il est pas mort?) ? »

« Je verrais. »

« Bon d'accord, dit Sam. »

**Prochain chapitre : Sauvetage de Bella !**

**Allez, allez faite péter les reviews !**

**Bisouxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vous en pris me tuer pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. Bon maintenant on va sauver Bella.**

**Je remercie les non inscrits**

**Candy : Franchement, je te connais pas... mais je déconne et je suis pas débile. Pour l'histoire de mon petit fromage, je vais attendre un peu, même si c'est trop délire et franchement pauvre Sethi, il a choisi la mauvaise imprégnation. Mes blagues sont pas pourri ! Pour en finir, C'EST PAS MOI QUI A DÉCHIRÉ TON P****N DE LIVRE POURRI ! J'espère que la suite te plaira petite sœur.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Sam, Embry et les deux Gugusses étaient partis en forêt pour chercher la petite Bella. Moi je devais protéger les loups en faisant en sorte que les humains aille à l'opposer des gars. J'avais pris la voiture de Sam, la route fut courte. La maison était toute illuminée et pleine de monde. Je me garais près de la voiture de Billy, il devait y avoir Ja cob, je descendais et me dirigeais vers un groupe d'homme penchaient sur une carte.

« Bonsoir Charlie. »

« Oh. Émily, merci de venir nous aider à la retrouver. »

« On la retrouvera, je ne pouvais pas dire grand chose. »

« Je sais mais où est-elle, il semblait désespéré ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Il baissa la tête et je lui posais ma main sur son épaule.

« On l'a retrouvera, je vous le promets. »

« Merci. »

Je souris quand mon portable sonna. Je m'excusais auprès de Charlie et répondis :

« Émily Young à l'appareil. »

« Émily c'est Sam. »

« Oh ! Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Non. Fait en sorte que personne n'aille dans la partie EST de la forêt. »

« D'accord mais faites vite, Charlie est dans tous ses états. »

« Promis. Émily, fait attention. »

« Promis. Sam ? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je raccrochais. Je réfléchissais à un endroit où les envoyer, il y avait bien la réserve ou alors la villa des Cullen. Cette dernière proposition était bien plausible.

« C'était qui, demanda Charlie ? »

« Sam, il est parti de son côté avec des amis. »

« D'accord. »

« Vous avez une idée de où chercher ? »

« Une équipe va partir au NORD de la forêt, une autre à la villa Cullen et la dernière reste ici. »

« Vous allez où, vous ? »

« Je reste là, au cas où elle reviendrait. »

« D'accord. »

« Et toi ? »

« Sam préfère que je reste ici. »

Il sourit mais d'un sourire faux, il retournait voir le groupe d'hommes sur le point de partir.

Une heure, deux heures et toujours aucun signe de vie de Bella. Charlie désespérait mais n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Les loups ne trouvaient aucune piste et moi je ne trouvais plus d'excuse pour envoyer Charlie et la moitié de la ville à l'inverse des garçon. Il restait chez Charlie, moi, Charlie (sans blague), Billy et son fils, le docteur Gérandy, Mr Newton (il y a pas son crétin de fils?), Mike (ah bah si) et Mr Weber. Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans la forêt et Sam en sortit avec une jeune fille dans ses bras. Il avait retrouvé Bella. Charlie se précipita vers Sam, qui tenait sa fille.

« Où était-elle, demanda Charlie ? »

« En forêt. »

Sam, Charlie et le docteur Gérandy rentrèrent dans la maison quand trois colosses me firent sursauter.

« Émily, c'est que nous, fit Paul. »

« J'aurais bien aimé te perdre dans la forêt moi, dit Jared. »

« T'inquiète, t'es pas le seul Jared, fit à son tour Embry. »

« Émily tu as vu comment ils sont méchant avec moi, pleurnicha Paul. »

« Tu l'as chercher, dis-je. »

« Mais vous êtes méchant, se plaignit Paul. »

Sam sorti de la maison et fit un geste à Paul pour qu'il se taise. Sam ne reflétait aucune émotion, rien, nada...

« Et si on rentrait. Je suis sur que vous avez faim ? »

« On a toujours faim, dirent en cœur Embry, Jared et Paul. »

Tous les cinq nous montèrent dans l'étroite voiture de Sam. Petit à petit Sam reprenait le sourire quand ENFIN il m'embrassa...

**Oui je sais le chapitre est un peu court...**

**Je m'excuse pour le grand retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et mettrez une review.**

**Merci et à bientôt !**


End file.
